marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hawkeye
'' Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is a special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Assigned by Nick Fury to watch over the Tesseract, he was brainwashed by Loki during the destruction of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. However, after the Attack on the Helicarrier, he was freed from Loki's mental control and joined the Avengers to fight against Loki's alien army in the Battle of New York, ending the War for Earth. After that, he continued to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Biography Early Life Clinton Barton developed exceptional marksmanship skills at some point in his life and used these to great effect in the military arm of S.H.I.E.L.D.. In one of his missions he was tasked to carry out the assassination of a young Russian agent codenamed "Black Widow". Instead of killing her though, he opted to let her live, and developed a lasting partnership with her that continued through bringing her in to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.The Avengers Sharpshooting Thor Some time later, unnatural atmospheric events, followed by the discovery of an immovable hammer in an impact crater, caused him to be deployed to New Mexico as part of a security force to protect the object from the locals. Soon after his deployment, an intruder broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound and fought his way to the mysterious hammer. Barton responded to the alarms by collecting a compound bow and claiming a high vantage point suspended from a crane. Despite making several radio transmissions warning that the intruder was reaching the hammer, Barton was never given a shoot order, forcing him to let his target go.Thor Upon orders from Nick Fury, Hawkeye breaks into the Helicarrier to access the Avengers Initiative database in order to test its security. The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative War for Earth Controlled by Loki .]] Hawkeye is called by Nick Fury and stationed at the main facility of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. in order to guard the Tesseract. Sometime later, the Tesseract opens a portal that brings Loki to Earth, who then uses his Scepter to alter and control the minds of Hawkeye, Erik Selvig, and a handful of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Under Loki's influence Barton believes that he willingly works for Loki and helps him steal the Tesseract and escape. He is then seen acting as Loki's commander, leading various other mind-controlled mercenaries and workers, and helping collect the materials that Dr. Selvig needed to utilize the Tesseract. Barton travels to Stuttgart, Germany with Loki where he uses his infiltration skills to help steal a store of iridium needed to stabilize the Tesseract. After Loki allows himself to be captured by the Avengers, Hawkeye leads a small group of mercenaries in an attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, using a stolen Quinjet to covertly approach the Helicarrier. Hawkeye destroys an engine with an accurately placed explosive arrow and boards the Helicarrier, where he further cripples the ship's systems. As he continues to make his way through the ship he is confronted by Natasha Romanoff, who knocks him out, breaking his connection to Loki and restoring his mind. Battle of New York vehicle without even looking.]] Natasha Romanoff looks after Barton in the recovery room where he resolves to help fight back against Loki. Hawkeye, Black Widow and Captain America arrive in New York City just as the Tesseract portal opens and help Iron Man hold off Loki's army from the streets until the rest of the team arrives. He then takes up a position on a building top and fights from there, calling out enemy movements for his teammates. After the battle, the team captures a wounded Loki from Stark Tower. Later, the team takes a breather at the Shawarma Palace, but are interrupted by War Machine, who arrived too late to help in the battle.Iron Man 3 Prelude When the Avengers go their separate ways, Barton leaves with Romanoff. Abilities As Hawkeye, Clint has no known superhuman powers and abilities. Clint Barton is a skilled marksman with an exceptional ability in archery. He possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in various intense regular exercise and is considered athletic. He also possesses an custom-made bow, a modernized quick-release quiver, and quite possibly a number of specialty arrows. Hawkeye is able to fire six arrows faster than the average human can fire six bullets and is known to be a master archer with extraordinarily fast reflexes, exceptional dexterity, and near-perfect aim. He is also an excellent all-around marksman well versed in conventional firearms, and possibly has an uncanny knack for using miscellaneous hand-held objects as projectile weapons. Hawkeye is a veteran espionage operative, a formidable physical combatant, and an experienced fighter pilot, as evident in the Avengers, as he was able to pilot a Quinjet with ease along side Romanoff. *'Master Archer:' Barton has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He has been known to hit an apple in the center of it. As Hawkeye, he practiced a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed. *'Expert Marksman:' He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. He was able to shoot down an Chitauri ship without even looking at it. *'Expert Acrobat:' Barton possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers. *'Expert Fighter:' Barton is an excellent combatant, having been trained in various forms quite possibly being in the military. He was able to fight Natasha to a standstill although she eventually bested him in combat. He was capable of overthrowing many of the Chitauri soldiers, alongside the Black Widow, on the ground zero during the battle in New York with utilization of his recurve bow as well as his trick arrows. *'Expert Strategist: '''Barton has been trained in military tactics under the training and service of possible military branches before operating with S.H.I.E.L.D. In ''The Avengers he commanded a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, under the unwitting control of Loki just the same as he was, from heisting a vault in Germany and infiltrating the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier with esteemed success. Each of these actions required a diversion. Equipment *'Collapsible Recurve Bow': The bow is capable of folding on itself (most likely for either easier transport, concealment, or both) and has a selector and transmitter that allow Hawkeye to control his mechanical quiver. It also has a laser sight. In addition, he can use the bow as a sort of quarter staff in combat if he can't reach an arrow or is out of them. *'Specialized Arrow Quiver': Hawkeye's quiver is supplied with a multitude of different arrow heads in the bottom. By dialling up an armament setting from a control on his bow, Hawkeye can cause the quiver to affix these special arrowheads. This effectively increases the capabilities from conventional arrows, to explosive arrows, a grapple line, and more. *'Heckler & Koch P30': Hawkeye carries a Heckler & Koch P30 as his sidearm, using it to fire at Maria Hill's car while he escapes from the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility after being brainwashed by Loki. Relationships Friends and Family *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury - S.H.I.E.L.D. Director **Maria Hill - S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director **Phil Coulson - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Natasha Romanoff - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague, Avengers teammate, and friend *Avengers **Captain America - Team leader **Iron Man - Teammate **Thor - Teammate **Hulk - Teammate *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch Enemies *Loki - Enemy *Chitauri - Enemies *Ultron - Enemy *HYDRA **Wolfgang von Strucker - Enemy Trivia *So far, Clint is the only main character of The Avengers that has not appeared between the first and the second crossover movie. **He is also the only male avengers that still hasn't got an own movie. References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Avengers Members Category:Level 7 Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:High Body Count